Ce qu'il reste de nous
by LilyCissa
Summary: Dans un centre commercial depuis longtemps abandonné, un groupe de survivants découvrent un journal intime.


**Ce qu'il reste de nous**

_Note : Coucou ! Cela fait longtemps que cette fanfiction est sur le feu, et grâce à The Walking Dead, j'ai enfin eu la motivation de la finir ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, même si elle ne concerne que des personnages originaux, et pas Joel ou Ellie. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Ils entrèrent dans le centre commercial par une porte dérobée, s'assurant qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Sur le parking qui semblait s'étendre à perte de vue, aucun mouvement, aucun bruit. Tout était presque paisible, "presque" étant le mot-clé. La paix, la sécurité, ça n'existait plus depuis longtemps._

_Après avoir barricadé la porte, ils se réfugièrent dans un magasin de vêtements dévasté. Il leur procurerait un abri provisoire, au moins pour la nuit. Ils bivouaquèrent, ouvrirent quelques unes des conserves qu'ils avaient grapillées durant leur périple, et répartirent les tours de garde. _

"_Hé ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose !" _

_Dans un coin du magasin, près d'un cadavre impossible à identifier, se trouvait un cahier. Un journal. _

1.

J'ai décidé de commencer un journal parce que j'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais là, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer. Autant que j'écrive, au moins il restera quelque chose de moi. Reste à savoir s'il y aura quelqu'un pour le lire un jour. Cela dit, je ne vois pas vraiment quoi dire. Peut-être que ça viendra tout seul, qui sait... ?

2.

J'ai trouvé. Je vais vous raconter ma vie. De toute façon, j'ai que ça à foutre... Je m'appelle Eleanor, et je suis née à Philadelphie. J'avais dix ans quand la pandémie s'est déclarée. J'ai vécu dans une zone de quarantaine jusqu'à ce que les Lucioles foutent la merde et que l'armée nous abandonne. Au final, les Lucioles n'ont pas fait beaucoup mieux, et on a du partir. Moins il y a d'habitants, moins il y a d'infectés, et donc plus de chances de survie. Alors on est partis. Ca fait six mois maintenant. Il y a des moments où je regrette un peu, la vie était presque plus facile là-bas... mais je sais au fond de moi qu'on a pris la bonne décision. Après tout, je suis encore là.

3.

Le groupe s'est séparé. On était une douzaine. Jack, Dwayne, Michelle, Katie, Lauren, Darren... On les a perdu en essayant d'échapper à des infectés. Certains sont morts. Je les ai vu se faire agripper par des claqueurs. C'est Darren qui m'a servi de diversion, qui m'a sauvé la vie, au prix de la sienne. Il m'a crié de m'enfuir, alors j'ai fui. J'ai couru, et je l'ai laissé derrière moi. Je suis bonne tireuse et il me restait des balles, j'aurais pu essayer de le défendre, mais il était déjà perdu. Mordu. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne devienne comme eux. Je l'ai achevé, et j'ai couru. En sortant de l'immeuble où nous étions prisonniers, encerclés, je suis tombée sur David. Je suis juste restée avec lui. C'est mon meilleur ami, mais... il n'est pas vraiment dégourdi. C'est à en s'étonner qu'il soit encore en vie. On a grandi ensemble, c'est un peu comme un frère pour moi. Il n'y a que moi pour le protéger. Que moi. Les autres...

4.

David et moi sommes arrivés dans un ranch que l'on va squatter un moment. On ne pourra pas rester plus de quelques jours. L'endroit est trop grand, avec trop d'entrées possibles... trop difficile à défendre. Enfin, en attendant, ça permet de se reposer un peu. Cela faisait longtemps je n'avais pas dormi dans un lit... David s'est blessé à la jambe en trébuchant sur une branche, dans la forêt. J'ai désinfecté avec ce qu'on avait, un fond de rhum, normalement ça devrait aller. J'espère.  
>Je pense souvent à Darren. A choisir, je crois que j'aurais préféré rester avec lui, plutôt qu'avec David. Je me hais de penser ainsi, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Darren était tout ce que David n'est pas. A deux, on aurait eu de vraies chances de s'en sortir... Là, je suis seule avec un boulet.<p>

Je suis devenue froide. J'aime David, mais j'ai le sentiment que nous courrons à notre perte en étant rien qu'à deux.

5.

C'est calme ici. Un peu trop, peut-être. Il faut que je reste vigilante, mais c'est difficile. David va mieux, il est même plus souriant. C'est une bonne chose. Moi par contre... J'essaie de faire comme je peux.

On a trouvé trois moutons dans le fond de la grange. Il n'ont pas beaucoup de viande, et encore moins de laine, mais c'est mieux que rien. On a mis quelques conserves de côté. Les moutons nous suffiront pendant un temps. On sait qu'on ne pourra pas rester ici bien longtemps...

6.

J'ai entendu quelque chose dehors. Nous devons partir. Le ranch que nous avions découvert n'avait jamais été très sécurisé de toute façon, mais la route est encore plus dangereuse. Nous n'avons pas pu tout prendre avec nous, mais on a de quoi tenir.

7.

On approche de Peoria. On peut voir la ville d'ici. On va la contourner. Je n'aime pas les grandes villes, même vides. Trop de cachettes, trop de zones d'ombre. Trop de gens, vivants ou morts.

8.

David insiste pour qu'on aille voir s'il n'y a pas un camp de survivants près de Peoria. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Nous nous sommes disputés aujourd'hui, et le bruit n'a fait qu'amener d'autres infectés. Même sans ça, je déteste me battre contre David. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

9.

Quelqu'un est entré dans notre planque. Nous nous sommes réfugiés dans une ferme, loin de la ville, et il n'y a pas un bruit, mais je sens que quelqu'un est là. Je vais réveiller David.

10.

Un homme cherchait un abri. Il n'a pas l'air méchant, mais il vaut mieux se méfier. Il s'appelle Magnus, et vu comment il m'a maîtrisé, il sait se battre. Assez bien pour me neutraliser sans me blesser. Il est fort, et il doit sûrement avoir l'âge de mon père... J'ai quelques questions à lui poser. Et vice-versa, je suppose.

11.

Magnus est aveugle. AVEUGLE !? Sérieusement ? Comment a-t-il fait pour survivre aussi longtemps, tout seul, et avec un tel handicap ? Il dit qu'il y a un camp de survivants non loin, réfugiés dans un hôpital psychiatrique. J'adore l'ironie de la chose.

12.

Il y a au moins vingt personnes ici ! L'hôpital ressemble plutôt à un centre de détention, je comprends comment il a été si facile à défendre jusque là. Il a été plutôt bien amenagé en fait, et il y a même des enfants. Magnus dit ne pas être leur chef, mais il l'est, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ils ont tous l'air de lui faire confiance, à lui et Ashton. C'est soit son meilleur ami, soit son mari; personne ne sait vraiment. En tout cas, les gens ici disent que Magnus peut prévenir longtemps à l'avance si des infectés arrivent. Il les entend, mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Ca paraît logique. David a l'air un peu bizarre, mais il est d'accord pour rester avec ce groupe. Moi aussi. Si le groupe veut bien de nous, cela va sans dire.

13.

Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit. Je n'en ressentais plus le besoin. Tout allait bien, et je m'étais prise à rêver que ça pourrait durer. Sauf que plus rien ne dure dans ce monde. Rien ne change. Hier, Magnus est entré dans notre dortoir en nous réveillant, murmurant précautionneusement à notre oreille de partir sans faire de bruit. Il y a eu une brèche, et les infectés sont entrés dans l'hôpital. Il a prévenu tout le groupe comme ça, mais nous avons quand même perdu beaucoup de monde. On a essayé de semer les claqueurs, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Nous avons juste eu le temps de sceller les portes de l'hôpital avec un message d'avertissement pour les malheureux qui passeraient après nous.

David a perdu ce qui aurait pu être sa petite-amie. Mon coeur me démange comme un membre fantôme. J'avais oublié Darren. Je l'avais oublié.

14.

David fait comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Il est de plus en plus pâle, et fatigué. Il m'inquiète, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous arrêter pour l'instant. Je sais que s'il était infecté, il se tirerait une balle immédiatement, plutôt que de mettre d'autres personnes en danger. C'était ce qu'on avait dit de faire dans ces cas-là. On s'était mis d'accord quand on était au ranch, et je lui fais confiance pour ça. Enfin, j'aimerais. Quelque part en moi, j'ai peur qu'il soit infecté. Je suis morte de trouille. Je ne veux pas le perdre, pas lui. Pas comme j'ai perdu Darren.

15.

On a trouvé un centre commercial. C'est difficile à défendre, mais on n'a pas le choix : on manque de nourriture, d'armes, et nous sommes tous fatigués. Il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine d'entre nous maintenant.

Ashton me fait peur. C'est un ancien militaire, ça se voit. Il en impose et est un excellent combattant, mais quand je le regarde dans les yeux je ne vois que de la peur. A chaque fois que Magnus prend part au combat, Ashton perd le contrôle. Il est mort de trouille, et je le comprends, mais il en devient dangereux. Magnus ne voit rien – métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr.

L'amour... C'est une arme à double tranchant. Elle est en train de faire pourrir Ash de l'intérieur.

16.

Nous nous sommes réfugiés au sous-sol, car c'est plus facile à défendre. Nous y avons trouvé deux survivants, Eric et Alex, qui nous ont rejoint. Ils ont l'air plutôt sympa, chose rare ces temps-ci. On a besoin de gens, c'est la meilleure protection possible.

17.

C'est incroyable ! Je n'arrive pas à réaliser mais... Darren est bien vivant ! Il est là, à côté de moi, et il se repose. J'adore le regarder dormir. Il a l'air si paisible, si serein... Les apparences sont trompeuses, cela dit. Il était caché dans un recoin de la cave. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour s'en sortir, mais je m'en fiche ! Il est là, avec moi et c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est vraiment tout ce qui compte.

18.

Darren refuse de sortir. Il préfère rester seul, ou du moins, me suivre de loin. Il se méfie du groupe, et surtout d'Ashton. Il pense que Magnus est vraiment aveugle, même métaphoriquement, que ses sentiments l'empêchent de réaliser qu'Ash devient fou, peu à peu. Je le vois. Depuis que Darren m'a ouvert les yeux, je me dis que je ne devrais peut-être pas rester avec ce groupe. Je pourrais m'en sortir, seule avec Darren. J'ai encore pas mal de choses à apprendre... mais je pense que je pourrais y arriver. Je vais essayer d'en parler à Ashton.

19.

AHAHAHAHAAHA MAIS QUELLE CONNE ! Sérieusement, un journal ? Remarque, maintenant qu'elle a clamsé, je trouve ça assez drôle de venir et lui pourrir son bôôôô journal intime avec mes conneries. Cette nana était cinglée. Elle a voulu partir, et quand je lui ai balancé que c'était de la connerie et qu'elle était crétine, elle a essayé de me buter. En parlant toute seule en plus... Sérieux, même Magnus sait pas qui c'est, ce Darren ! N'imps. Ce monde nous rend taré. Et c'est un monde où seuls les fous survivent.

Et perso, j'ai pas envie de mourir.

20.

Magnus me fait chier. Ca fait un moment qu'il m'emmerde avec sa morale à la con, soit disant que je vais trop loin, ou que je suis trop violent. Moi ? Violent ? Je t'emmerde connard ! Je sais même pas ce que je fous là, d'abord. Je pourrais survivre sans avoir tous ces débiles à nourrir et à gérer. Mecs, trouvez-vous votre propre vie et laissez la mienne tranquille !

21.

Magnus m'a fait chier, et une fois de trop. Je lui ai cassé la gueule, ça lui fera les pieds. Apparemment, les autres ont décidé de se barrer... Ils m'ont balancé que de toute façon, le centre commercial n'était pas sécurisé, que n'importe quel infecté pouvait se pointer et que vu que le danger venait de l'intérieur, autant tenter sa chance et prendre la tangeante.  
>Bande de cons.<p>

22.

Magnus est mort.

23.

Magnus est mort.

24.

Magnus est mort.

25.

Magnus est mort. Je suis mort. Je l'ai tué, je ne mérite pas mieux. Les infectés sont là. Magnus est mort.

26.

Ils arrivent. Je les entends. Magnus est mort. J'ai eu le réflexe de me planquer dans les fringues, mais ça ne marchera pas bien longtemps. Même maintenant, je cherche à survivre. Magnus est mort. Je suis vraiment qu'un connard de parasite.

27.

Le sol bouge. Magnus est mort. Le sol bouge... Je crois qu'ils sont là. Juste... sous moi. Je suis m...

_« AL ! WILL ! BARREZ-VOUS DE LA ! LES INFEC... »_

_Mais il était déjà trop tard. Les claqueurs fondirent sur eux, passant à travers les dalles. Une règle de survie en territoire contaminé : quand vous trouvez un journal intime, allez directement à la dernière page._


End file.
